The invention relates to a heat exchanger for internal combustion engines.
In the construction of modern motor vehicles with internal combustion engines, heat exchangers are increasingly being employed by means of which heat from the vehicle exhaust gases are given off to a coolant. This can be desirable for the purpose of rapid heating of the coolant or for the purpose of cooling the exhaust gas, for example in conjunction with an exhaust gas recovery system. Particularly in conjunction with other components and aggregates of modern motor vehicles, problems are encountered here with respect to the exhaust flow and to the installed space.
DE 102 03 003 A1 describes a heat exchanger for exhaust gases in which a first and a second flow channel for exhaust gases are arranged in parallel in a common housing, with a valve channel arranged upstream of the flow channels having the same flow direction as the flow channels, in other words being arranged linearly to the flow channels.
DE 100 25 877 A1 describes a heat exchanger for exhaust gases in several embodiments in which a valve channel arranged upstream of each of the flow channels has the same flow direction on the inlet side as the flow channels, in other words being arranged linearly to the flow channels.